Gwenna Cadash
Gwenna Cadash was a Casteless dwarf born in Wycome. Born into a prominent Carta family, Gwenna was often called on for her ability to gather and extract information, skills that had her sent to the Divine Conclave as a spy. This led to her recruitment into the Inquisition, and eventually being named the Inquisitor. Overview Physical Appearance Cadash was short even for a dwarf. She had dark red hair she usually kept in two loosely tied buns at the back of her neck. Personality As a member of a Carta crime family, Gwenna was no stranger to violence, often working as an interrogator or enforcer. She also seemed to have had a sense of humor regarding her work, having named her beloved daggers Diplomacy and Tact. She was also able to employ those traits unironically. Though she was the youngest of her sisters and cousins, Gwenna was often forced to play the role of peacekeeper, which she carried on into her life outside the Carta, priding herself on knowing which fights to avoid and which to embrace. Gwenna detested disorder, and was always quick to take charge of a situation when arguments or indecision took over, which carried her far in both the carta and the Inquisition. Despite Clan Cadash being officially exiled from Orzammar, she visited the Dwarven capital many times in her life for work. This exposure to the life denied to her left her envious of the dwarves properly integrated into the caste system. As a result, when she later saw the persecution the mages faced among the surface races, she felt a sympathetic kinship with them. Talents and Skills Cadash was spry for a dwarf, able to move nimbly across a battlefield. She fought interchangeably with her bow, Patience, and her twin daggers, Diplomacy and Tact. The explosion of the Divine Conclave left a magical anchor embedded in her left hand, which enabled her to manipulate and seal rifts in the Fade. After meeting the dwarf archivist Dagna, she shared her fellow dwarf's fascination with the application of magic. With help from outside experts, Cadash, Dagna, and Adan created formulas for elixirs that enabled Cadash to wreak havoc in battle. Biography History Gwenna Cadash was born in 9:19 Dragon in the Free Marches city of Wycome. Despite being the youngest member of the Cadash carta clan, Gwenna was prone to taking charge, often using arguments between her sisters and cousins as a sign to end the discussion and make a decision. In 9:41 Dragon, Gwenna interrogated a rival lyrium smuggler, and learned about the Divine Conclave. As the other members of her crew debated what to do, Cadash made the decision that someone should go investigate. Unfortunately, this was taken as volunteering, and she was off to Haven. There she met Victoris Trevelyan, a scion of a noble human family. Cadash was taking the human lady to a find a private room when they heard Divine Justinia V call for help. This chance occurrence resulted in Gwenna's survival when every other attendant of the Conclave died in an explosion. In-game The Inquisition After falling out of the Fade breach caused by the Chantry explosion, Gwenna was held prisoner and made aware that she carried a magical, pulsating mark that seemed to be connected to the Breach, a gigantic, spreading hole in the Fade. In the custody of Seeker Cassandra, Gwenna climbed the mountain of Haven and, under the guidance of the apostate Solas, learned to seal rifts. After the initial effort to seal the Breach only stopped its spreading, Gwenna was catatonic for three days, during which time she was unwillingly volunteered into joining the Inquisition, and branded a Heretic due to rumors claiming her to be the Herald of Andraste. It was decided that in order to seal the breach, the mark needed more power, which could be channeled either from a collective of mages or Templars. In order to gain the influence necessary to gain an audience with the Chantry, the Templars, and the Rebel Mages, Gwenna made allies of the remnants of the Circle Loyalists through First Enchanter Vivienne and the Grey Warden Blackwall, who made use of the conscription rites of the Wardens strengthen the Inquisition. Reaching Val Royeau, Gwenna witnessed the Templars declaring their permanent departure from the Chantry, and was invited by Grand Enchanter Fiona to meet with the rebel mages in Redcliffe. Matters proved to be more complicated, however, when upon arriving she was informed that the Rebel Mages had indentured themselves en mass to the Tevinter Imperium under the thumb of Magister Alexius. Further, Grand Enchanter Fiona claimed to have no recollection of inviting Cadash to Redcliffe. Following the meeting, a Tevinter mage named Dorian Parvus invited Cadash to meet in secret to discuss the events at Redcliffe. He explained that the Magister was using experimental magic powered by the Breach to manipulate time, which he used to prevent the mages from meeting with the Inquisition. Determining that dominion over time itself was too dangerous to ignore, Gwenna insisted that the Inquisition help the mages. Cadash heled sneak Parvus and a host of Inquisition soldiers into Redcliffe Castle.￼ Post-game Relationships Blackwall Prior to, and for a time after, joining the Inquisition, monogamy and proper courting were foreign concepts to Gwenna, who had had many lovers in every city, but the man who introduced himself as Blackwall changed something in Gwenna. When her flirtations were met with chivalry and restraint, she was fascinated. She played up the angle of romantic interest to lure him in, but Gwenna had no genuine desire for romance until the night he accompanied her to Halamshiral to prevent the assassination of Empress Celene. Seeing the man's reaction to the Empress' keepsake, as well as helping Celene and her elven lover reconcile stirred feelings in Gwenna, and she began to genuinely care for Blackwall. Varric Iron Bull Dorian Solas Josephine Mierin Hawke Cadash was introduced to Mierin Hawke by Varric shortly after the discovery of Skyhold, though she was already familiar with the legend. The Inquisitor requested the Champion's help, and they worked together for the duration of the Warden situation in Orlais. The two of them got along fairily well, and shared correspondence through Varric for some time. After the dissolution of the Inquisition, Cadash and Hawke remained friends. Cassandra Cole Leliana Cullen Valta and Renn Sera Miscellaneous Reddit Headcanon Threads: 11/27/2018 - Weekly Headcanon,Tarot "Reading" Edition 12/04/2018 - Weekly Headcanon: "Titles and Nicknames", "Equipment", and "Would Your Character Be Suited For The Great Game?" Reddit Writing prompt Threads: 12/15/2018 - Weekly Writing Prompt - "Whipping winds, Howling Mabari, a Clash of Thunder, a Spark of Blue, a Grumbling of Annoyance" 12/22/2018 - Weekly Writing Prompt - "Bard Style: In poem, song, or story format, your OC getting into a fight/battle after they learn their specialization." Category:TheEnviousWrath Category:Blackwall Romance Category:Inquisitor Category:Cadash Category:Rogue Category:Tempest